Jump (ability)
using Jump in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Jump is a recurring command ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It consists of the user leaping into the air and soon descending to attack an enemy. It takes longer to execute than a normal attack, but does greater damage and makes the user immune to attacks while in the middle of the jump. Dragoon is the job class most closely associated with the ability. Appearances Final Fantasy III Dragoons use Jump as their main command ability. In the 3D version, the damage Jump inflicts is as follows: : Original Damage x (1.5 + JobLv / 110) If the user's job level is 99 the damage is multiplied by 2.4. If the enemy is weak to Wind, the damage is further doubled. Final Fantasy IV Jump is Kain's special ability. It has a Charge Time of 5. When used, a hidden status of the same name is applied, and lasts until Kain has landed. The SNES version includes a bug where a number of spells and scripted events behave oddly when Kain is the only character alive and uses Jump. Unintended consequences include monsters not changing form (like Leviathan) or monsters hitting themselves (Demon Wall) or even the game to freeze (Deathmask's Haste spell). The bug does not affect the Advance or later releases. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain and Dark Kain can both use the Jump command. Kain cannot use the command as the Hooded Man until he fights his dark side. During the fight, Dark Kain can use Jump as an enemy ability. Gilgamesh can also use Jump during his battle. Several Band abilities involving Kain appear to be variations of Jump, such as Saint Dive, Mirage Dive, and Sky Grinder. Final Fantasy V Jump is the Level 1 ability for the Dragoon class, requiring 50 ABP to learn. In the mobile and Steam version, it requires 10 ABP. A character attacking with Jump will do normal unblockable damage to the target unless equipped with either a spear, Twin Lance, Judgment Staff, Staff of Light, or Man-Eater, in which case the character will deal double damage. Weapons that have no attack power will deal no damage with Jump: harps, Healing Staff, and Wonder Wand. There is a duplicate to the Dragoon's Jump command, labeled "Hishou" (most likely 飛翔, lit. flight; flying; soaring), that is dummied out of the final product. Jump ignores a weapon's added ability, meaning weapons with commands, such as Thief Knife or Chicken Knife, and weapons that can cast spells, such as Kazekiri and Poison Rod, will never do so. Lilith Rod is an exception, but can still miss with its ability. Rods can still miss the target when using Jump. The enemy ability Interceptor Rocket is designed to stop Jump attacks. Jump also ignores the performer's row. The boss Gilgamesh can also use this ability. Final Fantasy VI Equipping the Dragoon Boots changes the wearer's Attack command into Jump, which deals x1.5 damage. Equipping a spear doubles the damage with the exception of the Impartisan. Edgar and Mog can equip spears natively, and the Merit Award allows the wearer to wield spears. In the Advance and mobile/Steam versions, Edgar's Longinus and Mog's Gungnir do not double the damage of Jump. Gau can equip the Dragoon Boots while Umaro cannot. Neither can have the Jump command on their battle menus, so the only way to have them jump is through the summon Quetzalli. The Jump command can also be enhanced with the Dragon Horn. For spells auto-cast from weapons, the damage multiplier added by Jump affects the spell, so if the character jumps and casts a spell with the equipped weapon, the spell does extra damage. The character that jumped is temporarily hidden from battle, until they make the attack and reappear. Monsters, such as the Leap Frog and the boss battle involving Umaro, can also jump. The esper Quetzalli allows the party to do a Jump attack. Jump is not to be confused with Gau's Leap command. Jump is subject to a few jump glitches, as well as the 0 HP character bug if the jumping character is Doomed and the counter runs out while they are mid-air. The Super Nintendo version has a bug in detecting the attacking hand for the Organyx breakage with the Jump command: if a player puts Organyx in a character's right hand, equipping him/her with the Dragoon Boots but no Dragon Horn, the sword will never break because the Organyx was coded wrongly, and checks the left hand. Final Fantasy VII Cid has access to three Jump attacks as Limit Breaks and equips spears. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use two Jump abilities when equipped with the appropriate materia: Jump and High Jump. Final Fantasy IX Freya uses Jump, and when she Trances, she stays in the air longer and attacks all enemies by throwing spears several times until her Trance bar empties, or until the battle is won. She can equip the High Jump support ability doubling the power of her Jump. Before Freya returns to the ground, Spear will be the name of the attack in both the Trance and un-Trance version of the Jump attack. The damage formula for Jump is as follows: : Base = Atk Pwr - Target's Defense[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 3 ... + Str) / 8 + Str - 1 : Damage = Base * + 50 percent :If High Jump is equipped = Base * (Bonus * 2) Final Fantasy X Kimahri uses Jump as his initial Ronso Rage. He also uses Jump in a boss fight against him on Besaid. Final Fantasy X-2 In the International and HD Remaster versions, Kimahri uses Jump during his boss battle in the Youth League Tournament. Once he joins the party through the Creature Creator system, he may use Jump randomly during battle. Final Fantasy XI Dragoons gain Jump at level 10. It is usable once every one and a half minutes and basically gives the Dragoon one free attack on a creature which does a little more damage than a normal hit. They gain High Jump at level 35, which does less damage but sheds some of their hate. High Jump is usable every three minutes. Dragoons gain their last Jump ability at level 50 called Super Jump, usable every 3 minutes and allows the Dragoon to be placed on the bottom of the targeted monster's hate list. Jump abilities have a short range so the Dragoon does not necessarily have to be standing adjacent to the creature to do it, but the range is limited. Jump can be augmented when used during the dragoon's two-hour ability, Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII Jump is an enemy skill used by the gargoyle-type enemy, Buer, and Bangaa-type enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud and the enemy classes Dragoon and Dragon Knight use the Jump command. It deals damage to the target and nearby enemies within a small area. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII All purchasable lances, along with the unique weapons Shadow Hunter, Endless Paradox, and the Bladed Lance, have the auto-ability Jump, which transforms the finishing move for the Beat Down ability into the Jump ability. Lancet, an ability locked onto the Dragoon garb, turns into the Jump with Lancet capabilities as its finishing move. Final Fantasy XIV Jumping skills form the Dragoon job abilities. Jumps have instant cast times and independent recast times. If timed well, jumps can be used to avoid incoming damage. They cannot be executed while bound. The variations of Jump available for Dragoons include Elusive Jump, Spineshatter Dive, and Dragonfire Dive. Jump is a Level 30 ability. Completing the quest "Eye of the Dragon" rewards the player with Jump and the Dragoon Soul Crystal. It deals damage with a potency of 250, and grants Dive Ready for 15 seconds, allowing the execution of Mirage Dive. Jump can be executed up to 20 yalms away, and has a recast time of 30 seconds. Spineshatter Dive is a slightly weaker Jump that inflicts Stun (if applicable) and does not return the Dragoon to their original position, and Dragonfire Dive inflicts higher damage than Jump in a fairly large area to the targeted enemy and any adjacent to it. Final Fantasy XV Noctis had Dragoon Jump as a weapon ability in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. It had him leap into the air and a moment later descend on the enemy, dealing damage. In the final game, this is Ignis's ability when character-swapped to, now called High Jump. Aranea uses jump attacks when fought as a boss and when she is a guest. Final Fantasy Tactics Jump can be used by Dragoon, and by the Nightblade, Isilud Tengille. It is determined by height and panel range. If a creature moves out of the attack range before the attack is completed, the character lands harmlessly. The in-game help message states that the charging speed of Jump is twice the ability user's Speed stat. This is slightly inaccurate, but close for the sake of simplicity; when the user and the target have the same Speed and the target's current CT is 50% or below, the Jump will land before the target reaches its active turn. Even though Jump's charging speed is relative to user's Speed stat, it is not affected by either Haste or Slow. During jumping, the user is untargetable, rendering them temporarily invincible. The AI being capable of landing the ability requires charging on the jumper's take-off point, which executes after the jumping is finished. Jump cannot be performed if the user or the target's position is under an obstacle, such as bridge or girder. A few glitches are associated with the command. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jump is used by bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares, and is learned for 100 AP from the Javelin. The power and element of Jump is equal to the weapon equipped. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jump is used by bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares. It deals double damage at half the accuracy, making it riskier to use. It is learned for 150 AP from the Javelin. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Jump is an ability known initially by Nine. Nine leaps towards enemies and strikes. Jump: Power ↑ requires 4 AP and is available after learning Jump. It increases the power of Jump. Jump: Crit ↑ requires 4 AP and is available after learning Jump. It increases the critical hit rate of Jump. Jump: AG ↓ requires 5 AP and is available after learning Jump. It reduces the AG cost of Jump. Final Fantasy Agito Bravely Default Jump is an Acrobatics ability learned by Valkyries at job level 2. The character jumps off the screen at the end of the turn, and descends during the next turn to deal twice the damage of a normal attack. If the character is equipped with a spear, the dealt Jump damage will be triple the damage of a normal attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Jump is the level 8 ability of the Dragoon class, requiring 180 AP to learn for use in other classes, though it's inherent on the Dragoon class. It requires 1 slot to equip and use, and when used will make the user temporarily leave the battlefield, and a few turns later return by dealing heavy damage to one target. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Jump is a story mode skill. It is not an offensive ability, but allows the character to leap over a piece if the destination is empty. This helps to conserve Destiny Points by allowing the player to Chain battle pieces in ways otherwise impossible. Cecil has the Saint Dive ability from The After Years as an HP attack, now called Saint's Fall. His Bravery attack Nightfall has Cecil flip in the air and quickly descend to the ground to launch opponents backwards, similar to the classic Jump attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Jump is a story mode skill, allowing the character to leap over a piece if the destination is empty. Kain has Jump as an HP attack, where he leaps into the air and descends on the opponent. It can be charged for greater range and height and aimed with the analog stick. If Kain hits the opponent while they are airborne, it also deals Bravery damage until they reach the ground. It costs 40 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Kain also has access to the Spiral Blow and Sky Grinder Band abilities from The After Years, though the latter is renamed Sky Rave. Cecil's Saint's Dive and Nightfall abilities also return. Gilgamesh's Jump acts similar to Kain's version, but cannot be charged and stuns Gilgamesh for a moment if he misses. It costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Jump is used by the Dragoon during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Jumps are usable by Dragoon characters, including Tyro, Kain, and Gilgamesh. They act similar to the Jumps in IV and VI, but the time spent in the air is only long enough for one other party member or enemy to act. They include some elemental attacks similar to Spellblade abilities. Normal Jump is a Rarity 2 ability. Ice Jump, Wind Jump, and Lightning Jump are Rarity 3 abilities with a higher multiplier than Jump, but with the same delay. Leeching Leap is a Rarity 4 ability that is similar to Lancet, however is not called such because Kain received a Soul Break of the same name before the ability was introduced. Leeching Leap is a powerful non-elemental jump that heals the user for a portion of the damage dealt. It is as powerful as the Drainga spell. Finally, Soaring Jump is a Rarity 4 ability that deals a lot of damage and is Non-elemental, as is a normal Jump. Not all Dragoon abilities are the same as the classic Jumps. Record Materia * Dragoon's Pride (Ricard) - Attack has a chance to become Jump. * Heart of the Dragoon (Kain) - Deal slightly more damage with Jump. Only applies to the Jump ability. * Illustrious Dragoon (Kain) - Deal significantly more Jump damage (applies to any ability or Soul Break with "Jump" in the description.) * Power Pulse (Fang) - Deal significantly more damage with Dragoon abilities. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Jump is a special ability that allows the user to deal physical damage (1.8x) to a single enemy after a one-turn jump delay. The unit is invulnerable while in the air, but killer abilities have no effect on Jump, but its damage can be increased by the passive ability High Jump. It costs 7 MP and is the initial ability for most Dragoon-type units: Freya and Kain (both at level 1, 3★), Skaha (at level 1, 2★), Fang (at level 3, 4★), as well as Gilgamesh (at level 1, 5★). Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Jump is a skill used by the Dragoon job and does damage 2 grids away from the player. A stronger version, called High Jump, is also usable and does damage 3 grids away from the player. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jump is an ability usable by one of Kain's cards, featuring his SD art. Jump requires the discard of a Kain card and three Thunder CP, and gives Kain +5000 power and prevents him from targeted by cards or abilities, until the end of the turn. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Heavenstrike Rivals Jump is Cain and Dragoon Cain's ability. For 2 turns, when attacked, the attacking unit receives x2 of this unit's damage. % chance this unit gains 2 ATK. Gallery FF3NES_Dragoon_Jump.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII NES Jump.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII Jump.jpg|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV GBA Jump.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-Jump.png|Kain's jumping sprite in non-DS and non-PSP versions. FFIVDS Jump.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Jump_FFIV_iOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Jump.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). DarkKainJump.PNG|Dark Kain's jumping sprite (Wii). TAY PSP Gilgamesh Jump.png|Jump used by Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FF4PSP Ability Jump.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFV GBA Jump.png|Final Fantasy V. FFVI Quetzalli Summon.png|The esper Quetzalli readies a group Jump attack in ''Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Jump.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Jump.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Zack Jumping.png|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Jump.jpg|Jump in action in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Jump.png|Normal Jump in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Trance Jump.png|Trance Jump in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Spear.png|Freya throwing her spear in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Trance Spear.jpg|Freya throwing her spear during Trance in Final Fantasy IX. FFX Jump.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Jump.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Jump.png|Final Fantasy XII. RW Jump.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. LRFFXIII Jump.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Jump.jpg|Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy'' (1.0). FFXIV Jump.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Jump.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Jump.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Jump.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Nine Special attack Final Fantasy Type 0.jpg|Final Fantasy Type-0. FF Dimensions Jump.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Gilgamesh JumpDown.jpeg|Gilgamesh using Jump in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Dragoon.png|Bartz's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Jump I.png|Kain's Jump I in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Jump II.png|Kain's Jump II in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Jump III.png|Kain's Jump III in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Jump.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Jump.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Jump - Dragoon (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Jump - Bartz SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFX. FFAB Jump - Dragoon (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Jump - Bartz SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kain SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kain SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kimahri UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kain UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFIV. Kain Jump Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Jump - Bartz Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Jump - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFX. FFAB Jump - Kain Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFX. FFATB Jump.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Jump Icon.png|Ability icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Jump.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Jump FFXIV Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXIV. FFRK Jump FFXV Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXV. FFRK Jump Type-0 Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper Type-0. FFRK Jump EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Jump.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Jump EA.png|Enemy version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Jump.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. References es:Salto ru:Прыжок (способность) Category:Limit Breaks Category:Command abilities Category:Enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Physical Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Abilities